Theory of a live man
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: He has survived the asylum and is now living a new life. He has started a family but his wife was killed leading him to think Umbrella has return to claim what is theirs, him. Seuqel to Theory of a dead man.
1. New Life

_Theory of a live man_

He has survived the asylum and is now living a new life. He has started a family but his wife was killed leading him to think Umbrella has return to claim what is theirs, him.

_It has been over twelve years since Shane Burns discovered the truth of who he is and what he is. Umbrella and 'the others' are still looking for him as well as Albert Wesker. Shane has been living in the small town of McConnellsburg and has done well working at their major business. He got married to a wonderful woman, Lean Nye. Soon after the birth of their only child, Jade, Lean was killed in a suspicious car accident, leading Shane to believe that Umbrella found him, he takes his daughter to New York where they reside now._

_Twelve years has passed since the asylum incident..._

Shane looked out the massive window looking out at the snow-covered city of New York, his new job was working as computer maintenance. Mostly computer and paper work, he has worked hard enough to get his own office with a fellow employee. Over the years Shane hasn't aged at all, he still has the looks of a twenty year old, he is able to change his looks as he pleases to hide his true idenity.. His appearances now are that of a twenty-eight year old single father, with a short black goatee. His hair still spiky and now is brown with black lines. His eyes faint blue and grey looked out at the frozen streets of New York City.

Shane rubs his hands together, he could feel the coldness outside.

"They said it's supposed to drop ten more degrees in the next few days, it's so lifeless when it gets so cold. It just keeps snowing..."

His fellow employee spins in his chair and looks at Shane. He was thirty and single, his medium tan skin told of his heritage, his family was from India who came to America. He wore glasses and has a small beard and moustache. He adjusts his tie and fixed his glasses.

"Don't worry man, it's not like this winter storm is going to last forever."

Shane looks at him and sighs.

"You're right Greg, it's been a good bit since we had any good snow."

Greg looks back at his computer and does his work, Shane looks outside then the clock.

"I have to go pick up Jade from school, I'll be back."

"I'll cover for you."

Shane chuckles as he walked to the coat rack, he puts on his leather coat and walked into the business area. Fellow employees and their cubicles, Shane walked all the way to the elevator and pressed the down button. Soon after riding the elevator down twelve floors to the first floor Shane walked outside into the snow. He puts on his sunglasses and walked up the street, a man watches him and soon follows. Shane knew someone was following and turned into the ally-way leading to the bank's garage, the man follows. Shane picked up the pace and entered the garage and hides behind a pillar, the man runs inside and looks around. Shane recognizes the smell, plus the small symbol on the man's coat gave him away.

"Rike?"

The man turns and looks at Shane, he pulls down his ski mask and pushes his hood back, revealing his Spaniard looks.

"Shane?"

Shane looks' around then at Rike, he walks over to him and hugs him.

"Rike you ass."

Rike pushes Shane away and studies him.

"Well you're making it in the world."

Shane punches Rike on the arm.

"Ass, I thought you be back at Spain, finding a chica and settling down."

"A chica? You loco man, I'm here on vacation. Making it easy back home keeping my uncle in check, he still wants to take over the world with the power of Las Plagas. Loco bastard."

They both shared a few good minutes laughing.

"Pity, he should really get in works with Umbrella if he wants to take over the world."

"I know but he wants to do it himself. Hey I heard you had a kid."

"Yea, Jade. She's my little girl, twelve years old. I was going to pick her up you come with?"

Rike gives Shane an American nuggie.

"Got nothing else to do. You still need to introduce me to the misses."

Shane looks at the ground and then Rike.

"She died in a car accident, I believe Umbrella was behind it."

"You honestly still think their looking for you?"

"Then what else could it be? I can feel their eyes everywhere, it's driving me nuts."

Rike puts a hand on Shane's shoulder this made Shane feel better.

"I know, come on I bet Jade is getting cold."

As they walked to Shane's Hummer (H3) corn ethanol. It was dark blue with black and white flames on the sides. Rike got in and looks around.

"Nice man, where did you get the money for this?"

Shane starts it and smiles at Rike, he was looking at all the high-tech stuff in the Hummer. GPS, CD player, many things, even a built in computer in the back. Rike notices that the back seats could be filliped turning into a small bed or table, he looks at the ceiling to see a pull out TV screen and a few compartments. He opens one to find a PS3, it looked like it was tampered with.

_Geek, he sure does love electronics. A PS3 is nice but he could have bought the other systems._

"It's my own home away from home, and yes I love electronics. I tend to take them apart and make them way better than they will ever be, that PS3 is also a Xbox 360, GameCube, Wii, and all those other game systems out there."

Rike looks at Shane and chuckles.

"I forgot you read thoughts."

"I'll tell you how I got all the money to but this stuff if you promise me that you won't tell."

Rike looks at Shane and crosses his heart.

"I hacked the money, no traces. They'll never find me, for I leave no traces or signs. Not even Umbrella can find me!"

Rike busts' out laughing and buckles up, Shane does too and pulls out of the garage into the streets of New York City.

"So Rike, how did you recognize me?"

"How can't I? You're the smart ass kid from the asylum, I can still tell if it's you by your eyes. Even if you can change them, I still know it's you."

- - - -

Jade ran outside into the snow in her snow boots, blue jeans and white winter coat. Some of her blonde hair came out from the sides of the hood. She held her backpack strap frim in one hand, she looked up the street to see that Hummer coming. She waves and runs to the side walk, Shane pulls over, he got out and greeted his daughter.

"Jade how was school?"

"I think you need to pull me up to twelfth grade, tenth grade is too easy!"

Shane takes Jade's backpack, it was light as a feather.

"No homework! I did it during class and study hall."

"Your Spanish homework?"

"No problemo!"

Shane laughs and opens the rear passenger door, Jade climbs in and buckles in to one of the seats, she pressed a button and the seat next to her flips over giving her a table. Jada opens the floor door under her feet and grabs some food and a drink. Rike looks back at her as Shane threw the backpack in the back, Jade looks up at Rike.

"Hi Rike!"

Rike looks at her in surprise.

"How do you know my name?"

"Dad told me about you and his adventure at the asylum."

Rike looks at Shane a bit confused, Shane smiles and closed the door. He walked to the drivers side and got in.

"You told her?"

Shane buckles in and pulls out the school lot.

"I had to, she wanted to know about it. She's seen the scars."

Rike looks at Shane, he just noticed the scar on Shane's head.

"That's when the bullet hit you."

"Yeah, then I broke my leg saving you and Kevin's butts from Wesker."

"Wesker is a jerk! Dad whooped his butt!"

Shane looks at her in the mirror and smiles. Rike looks at Jade and smiles.

"If it wasn't for me, your daddy would still be back at the asylum."

"You're half right Rike."

Rike looks at her confused.

"If it weren't for you, Uncle Kevin and Beast, my dad wouldn't be here."

Rike looks at Shane.

"You told her about the Tyrant?"

Shane stops at a red light and looks at Rike.

"I'll tell you when we get home, Jade need's to study for college."

Rike sat back in his seat and looked out his window looking out at the cold world, the radio playing 'Santa Monica' by Theory of a Dead Man.

_How could Shane tell his daughter these things without scaring her? What have I been missing these past few years?_

**MEMO:** This is the sequel to Theory of a dead man. I hoped you liked it, I own Shane, Jade, and The Beast. Rike belongs to Skarto, I got permission to use him. If you're confused to what is going on read Theory of a dead man. Please review! I renamed the story to Theory of a live man since the last one was Theory of a dead man, catch the connection? Please read and review this story and Theory of a dead man, thank you for reading and being a fan.


	2. Body Guard

_Theory of a live man_

Shane pulled the H3 into the apartments garage and parked it in his regular spot, they all got out and Shane activates the alarm system.

"I forgot my gloves."

Rike touched the H3 and was zapped, he pulled his hand away holding it.

"Ow!" Rike then curses in Spanish, Jade pulls out her Spanish Translation book and looked up some of the words. She blushes at what she finds.

"Oh my, Rike sure does have a colorful vocabulary."

Shane chuckles when Jade said that, Rike looks at Shane.

"What happened to the old fashion car alarm?"

"It gets annoying after it keeps beeping so I changed it to zap people when they touch."

Rike again curses and Shane deactivates the alarm, Rike opened the door and grabbed his gloves.

"You and electronics."

As they walked across the garage they took the stairs and climbed up fourteen floors, Rike pants when they reach the fourteenth floor stair exit.

"Man, why didn't we take the elevator?"

"Jade has a fear of them."

Jade looks at him and blushes.

"I hate them, I'm afraid that the cable might break. It's a phobia I guess, anyway taking the stairs is good for you!" She said with a smile, Rike chuckles as they enter the hallway.

"So, Jade? How's life living with your pops?"

"He's really good with homework!"

Shane grins and they reached the door, its number was 345. Rike recognizes that number, it was Shane's asylum number.

"You noticed the number, didn't you Rike?"

He looks at Shane and shrugs.

"You're old asylum number, I remember."

Shane opens the door and they walk in, Jade took of her shoes and hanged up her coat before disappearing into the bathroom that was around the corner. Rike walks onto the wood floor and looked at the room, a big plasma Tv, a large stereo system, two large lazy chairs, a big blue couch, the kitchen in the same room. A small dining table, a small counter, a few cupboards, and a fridge.

Rike looks at the deck, it over looked the street and the buildings across from them, an electric guitar and speaker stood beside the deck doors. On the shelves beside the TV were full of CD's, DVD's and many others. Papers, books, magazines, many things were on the shelves and some on the coffee table. A few plants marked the corners of this large room, Rike looks up at the ceiling, it was at least twenty feet tall, he looks behind a pillar to see a punching bag. He chuckles at the sight, he opens the door to his left it showed a big bedroom with two beds, in the far left corner was a bunch of electronics and computers. Rike looks at Shane and smiles.

"Hacking funds?"

"Yeah, I need the money to do what I do. Hey Rike, I have to go back to work will you watch Jade till I get back?"

Rike tossed off his coat, flipped off his shoes and plops backwards onto the couch.

"Su casa es mi casa!"

Rike heard a beeping noise he looks behind the couch to see a robot cleaning the floor when it reached his shoes it opens up and an arm comes out, it grabs the shoes and placed them next to Jade's and it hangs Rike's coat up as well.

"Impressive, next thing I be expecting is a robot maid."

"I'm still working on that." Laughed Shane.

Jade came out and hugs Shane as he left, she runs to the deck doors, opening them she walked out and watched Shane pull out. She waves to him and goes back inside, Rike was at the fridge looking around.

"Where's the beer?"

"Dad doesn't drink, or smokes, or drugs, or anything that harms your health."

"Pity. Oh, Pepsi!"

Rike grabs a can and walks back to the couch, he opens it and drinks some.

"So Jade what do we do now?"

She pulls something out from under the couch and sets it up.

"Guitar Hero 3?"

Rike busts out laughing and grabs the guitar as a Jade sets the system up. She then sets everything up and the game starts.

"Okay. You know how to play right?"

"No. Never played before."

"I'll teach you!"

After four hours of playing Guitar Hero 2 and Dance Dance Revolution, Rike was so tried he fell asleep while Jade continued to play. The door opens and Shane walks in with two bags that said Subway.

"Yeah! Subway!"

Jade runs to the table and Rike sits up, yawning and stretching he looks behind him.

"Subway? Healthy food, it's good for you right Jade?"

"Yep!"

Rike staggers off the couch and walks to the table as Shane laid out the food, Jade turns the TV to the news channel. As they ate they catch the news, the reporter came on.

_"Twelve years ago this asylum behind me was destroyed. Today many people that live near by are reporting to police of strange activity at this place. Many do not know how it was destroyed but the reports say that there were no survivors. As police investigate the rubble they came across the Umbrella Logo. Many know that Umbrella was shut down in 1998 and that many of their buildings confiscated but as it turns out that they were experimenting on their patients at this asylum. I will have more to report later at 11 tonight."_

Shane just stared at the images they were showing, Rike notices and taps Shane. Jade was looking at him with sadness on her face, she then continues eating her meal.

"Strange activity? Umbrella, they must be looking for something."

"Those files that went missing."

Shane looks at Rike.

"Files?"

"Yeah, I was order to collect files but never got the chance neither did my team but someone did take the files and burned them onto CDs. They still think thy're in there, thing is we couldn't get those files unless we burn them off, the system there was not connected to Umbrella so that no one would know that they owned it. Plus trying to get to that floor was really hard, my team set the bomb up earlier to destroy the place with everything in it."

"So your saying that someone worked on the inside, took and burned the files onto CDs and escaped with them and now they are looking for them?"

Rike looks at Jade and points his fork at her.

"You sure do take after your dad."

Jade smiles pridefully and continues to eat. After finishing their meal Jade went to bed. Shane came out and closed the bedroom door and looks at Rike.

"She's sleeping now."

Rike grabs his coat and looks at Shane.

"Where you going Rike?"

"Out."

"You don't have a room do you?"

"No."

"Stay here, we don't mind. You and I got to catch up."

Rike smiled and hung his coat back up.

"Thanks man!"

Shane walks to the couch, he pulls a pillow and blanket out from under the cushions.

"What? No high-tech surprise?"

"Not this time."

Shane then walked to the deck doors and looked out while Rike jumped over the couch and sat down. He fluffs the pillow and fixes the blanket.

"So Shane, tell me about Beast?"

Shane looked at the falling snow, he shivered and rubs his arms.

"At first I thought Beast was killed, but days later after I returned to the world and moving was coasting me. I had to walk most of the way, I had very little to bring so travel was easy. But one day, in a city which I forget, I was ambushed by a small group of gangsters, they were going to kill me and he saved me. He killed them and helped me escape."

"You mean to tell me that The Beast is still alive and he's helping you? You're loco man."

Shane looks at Rike and smiles, there's a knock at the door. Shane walked to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Well he's early."

Shane unlocks the door and left the tall man in. Rike just stares at the seven foot tall man, he was soaked from melting snow.

"Rike this is my body guard, Beast."

Beast pulls his hood back as Rike took cover behind the living room chair. Beast's appearances were that of a normal man now, Shane took his coat as Beast took off his boots. Beast sat down in the other chair as Shane grabbed him a soda.

"Rike you remember Beast?"

Rike remembers him well, Beast smiles at Rike. Then memory of Beast scaring the shit out of him plagued his mind. Rike points at Beast.

"I swore I was going to kill you!"

"Yes I remember that well, I still wonder if you're blood is perfectly aged." Beast said with a toothy grin. His fangs clearly seen, many would think he's a vampire.

"If I had my crossbow with me, I'll be shooting you full of arrows."

Shane gives Beast the soda and he drinks it, he gave the empty can to Shane and he looks at Rike again.

"Rike, Beast is here for many reasons."

The bedroom door opens and Jade walks out rubbing her right eye. Beast looks at her and smiles, she looks at him and her face lights up.

"Beast!"

She runs to him as he stood up he caught her in his strong arms holding her above his head. He then hugs her and she hugs him back.

"I was wondering when you'll be back!"

Rike jaw drops in terror, shock and awe.

"What the hell?"

Jade looks at Rike and smiles.

"He's my best friend." She looks back at Beast. "Did you bring me something?"

"I always do."

Beast sat her down and pulls out a necklace made of roses.

"I made it myself, just for you."

Rike fiddles with his necklace made of human teeth, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Beast was acting like a... human.

"Boo!"

Rike jumps over the chair and looks at Shane, Rike's face was covered in fear, Shane busts out laughing.

"You should see your face!"

Jade pulls at Rike's shirt he looks at her.

"Why are you afraid of Beast?"

"He... he..."

Beast sat down in his chair Jade runs to him and sits on his leg. Beast looked like Santa Claus and Jade a simple child with many requests.

"You see Jade, I did many things back at the asylum."

"Killing?"

"Yes. I killed many people and creatures, I killed his friends before his eyes and drank their blood. I even scared him, doing so he swore to get revenge on me for scaring him and killing his friends. I did what I was told, they were intruders in the asylum and needed to be killed. But soon I met your father, my connection. After nearly killing him countless times, I soon found out he was my connection when he died, thus I swore to protect him from anything that would kill him."

"Wow, I wouldn't of guessed that!" Jade yawns and looks at Beast. "Mind tucking me in?"

Beast smiles, he picked her up and walked into the bedroom tucking her in, he came back out and sat down in the chair. Rike remembers Beast's children.

"So where are your kids Beast?"

"Where they belong, in me."

MEMO: The Beast has returned! This time he is Shane's body guard and would give his life for Shane to live! Thanks for reading please review!


	3. Jack Krauser

_Theory of a live man._

The cold streets of New York never sway anyone from shopping, get-togethers, or other things. He walked silently with his hand tucked in his coat pockets, the wind wanted to blow off his red hat, the same hat he wore on that island. It took him a long time to find it under all that rubble and he had to get off the island before it exploded. Being killed twice wasn't fun but he wouldn't die till he fulfills his job, but Albert Wesker told him to forget it now and do a new one that was more important than that one. He didn't care, just as long as he killed someone he was fine with the job.

He stopped at the street corner and waited for the walk sign to show, he obeys the laws sometimes but since it was winter he had to be extra careful. Crazy drivers are everywhere, he waited as the cars slowed down and the sign changed, he pressed on fighting against the bitter cold wind.

_Haven't had a cold winter in ages . . . I hate winter. Everything is silent, motionless, as if everything was dead. Hope it doesn't last long._

Krauser stopped at a coffee shop and helped a woman with a baby carriage as she came out; he looks at the woman and nods his head. As soon as she was out, he went in. Some people looked at him, mostly looking at his scarred face, he didn't care. He walked up to the counter and ordered a mocha cappuccino; he sat down in one of the counter chairs and waited. He soon took a small piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at the words.

Nasser and Jones Bank.

He soon put the paper back and took out some money to pay for the drink, after he paid he walked back outside and walked down the street.

_This best be a lot more interesting than Leon was. Wesker asked me to track down some kid, a waste of my time. How was this kid important? Well he never did tell me but it does have a connection to the asylum incident and Raccoon City, he said the kid was a survivor. Well survivors of Raccoon need to die._

Krauser chuckled to himself, the thought of killing Leon and Ada came to his head. He wanted to get Leon and Ada's heads cut off and deliver them both to Wesker. Well, Krauser had been wanting to find Leon for a long time but never got the chance. As he crossed the street he noticed that the streets were starting to become barren, as more snow fell Krauser knew that it was getting late. He looked up at the building he was standing in front of, Nasser and Jones. The bank he was looking for, now he had to find who he was looking for. The only clue Wesker gave him was to look for a scar on the side of the kids' head.

He walked to the rear of the building and tossed the empty cup in a dumpster. He looked up at the building and studied it as the light of day slowly faded away. As he walked away something caught his attention, the garage. He walked down into the garage and looked around, it was the banks and employee name tags were on the walls.

_Wesker could have at least told me the brats name, this is annoying._

Krauser looked up at the corners of the garage, security cameras. He smiles at one of them.

_If I can't figure who this kid is maybe the cameras will help. They must be in the back of the bank._

Krauser walked back to the bank and walked over to the exit, there was no handle so he used his knife to pry it open and walked in. A security guard turned and looked at Krasuer.

"I'm sorry but you can't be back here."

"I'm here as a government agent, I need to look at your garage tapes. We have information that there is a terrorist working in this bank."

"Holy shit! Go ahead, when your done let me know. I'll be in the lounge."

The guard left and this made Krauser chuckled.

"He didn't even ask for ID, man are they getting stupid."

* * *

Please leave a nice review! 


	4. Time for Christmas!

_Theory of a live man_

The next day, Shane took Jade and Rike shopping at the local mall. It was Christmas time again and people were out buying gifts and the kids seeing Santa. Rike didn't like shopping much, the reason is people keep bumping into him and another reason is pickpockets. Rike kept his hand's firm in his pants' pockets holding on to whatever they held. No way was he going to be robbed.

Jade looked into a window into the Health Is Everything Store. Inside many different foods, tea, coffee and natural foods and treats. Rike looked in as well and was pulled inside by Jade, Shane waited outside the store, within five minutes Jade came out with a small bag and Rike carrying seven big bags.

Shane points to a toy pull cart and Rike fills it up. He then laughs at it, him carrying massive bags and Jade a small one. They continue down the hall looking at each store, Rike looks at the Kandy Is Sweet Store but Jade pulled him along saying that eating to much sugar is bad for you and many other facts about man made sugar. She even told him that natural sugar is the best to have.

The further they went more and more Christmas songs were played from each store, Carol of the Bells over came them all. Jade smiles and points at the sight, Santa Claus was sitting there in the middle of the hall. Jade pulls Rike along fast and Shane followed close behind, soon they both waited in line. After two minutes of waiting Rike place Jade on Santa's lap.

"Hello Jade, Rike."

Rike looks at Santa more closely.

"Huh?"

Santa pulled down his beard a little to show who he was. He scares Rike and Rike was ready to jump off the small platform and grab anything to use as a weapon. Jade hugs Santa and looks at Rike, Santa laughs and ho ho ho's.

"Yes, it's me. Beast."

Shane could be heard laughing in the background and soon Rike joins in, in a rude way. Beast and Jade share a few laughs as well, he looks at Jade.

"And what do you want for Christmas Jade?"

"Hmm... ah." She leans closer to his ear and whispers to him.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas to you Jade, Rike and Shane."

Beast sat Jade down, she hugs him before walking off the platform and receiving a candy cane. Beast waves to them and gets back to work. Rike's face was completely red of embarrassment, Jade pats Rike on the back.

"It's okay Rike, you didn't know that he plays Santa during this time of the year."

Rike beings to mumble in Spanish while keeping a low-profile. Shane shook his head and looks in a store window.

"Hey Rike, this might cheer you up."

Rike looks at Shane and the store, his eyes widen and glisten with joy. Soon his face was glued to the window looking in Hunting Wild Store. Inside the window was a new class crossbow and many other bows.

"Dad, I don't think we brought any nail polish remover." Jade joked.

"Come on Rike."

"I like that crossbow!"

Shane pulls at Rike, Rike wouldn't budge.

"Come on Rike!"

It took Shane with Jade's help ten minutes to make Rike let go. Shane then told Jade to take Rike to another store while he buys some gifts. Rike followed Jade like a dog that was kicked, he was upset.

"I really liked that crossbow."

"I know, but hey if you ask Santa maybe he'll get you it."

Rike stops dead in his tracks and looks at Jade.

"Brilliant idea Jade, come on!"

Rike gives Jade a piggy back ride as he ran all the way back to Santa Beast. Rike sets Jade down and hops onto Beast's lap.

"What the? Rike? What are you doing?"

"Jade said to tell you what I want for Christmas and that I might get it!"

"Hey buddy, my kid was here first!"

Rike looks at the man and curses at him in Spanish and looks back at Beast.

"I would like that high grade.."

Rike spoke so fast in Spanish about that crossbow that it took Beast awhile to register what Rike just said.

"You got all that?"

"Aaa...I think so."

"Great!" Rike gets off and gives Jade a piggyback ride back to Shane.

Shane looked up and down the hall wondering where they went.

"Dad!"

Shane turns around and looks at Rike, he was smiling ear to ear.

"Rike, did you take something illegal?"

Rike lets Jade down.

"Nope! I just got something off my chest."

Jade looks at Shane.

"He went and spoke to Santa about what he wants for Christmas."

Rike face turned beat red, Shane starts laughing.

"You sat on Santa's lap? I bet that was a hoot!"

"Shut up!"

Shane kept laughing and Jade kept giggling as Rike's face got even more redder. A man in the background watched them, he speaks into the radio on his chest.

"They're leaving."

"_Copy that."_

Outside Shane unlocked the H3, as he placed their items in the back along with the toy pull cart, Jade and Rike got in and got comfortable. Soon Shane closed the back and got into the drivers seat.

"Jade what's next?" Shane asked looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"We need a tree."

Shane pulls out the mall parking lot and back onto New York's busy streets, he stopped at a red light letting a man in a red hat to pass. Rike watched the man even as they drove away.

"That man looked familiar."

Soon afterwards of driving a song came on the radio, Carol of the Bell vocals. Jade bobbed her head to the music, Rike looked at the mirror on his side and notices a black SUV followed close behind.

"Shane?"

"Yeah, I noticed. They've been following us since we left the mall."

"Umbrella?"

"I don't know."

"Can you lose them?"

"Easy."

Shane turns off into a wide ally way, the SUV stops at the entrance and the men inside watch as Shane pulled into a garage.

"We have them now."

They pull into the ally way and into the garage. They look at all the vehicles and couldn't find them at all.

"_Report."_ A deep Russian voice said over the radio.

"We lost them."

As they left and got back on the busy streets, Shane drove out of the garage in a H2. Rike shook his head as the H2 flips the H2 logo back to H3 and the color goes back to the way it was.

"You and gadgets." Rike said in a laughable way.

Shane smiled and shook his head as they went down another street. It still snowed as they pulled off and got out at the tree lot. Jade pulled Rike along as Shane checked his wallet.

"Come on Rike, we need to find a really good tree!"

Rike picks Jade up just before a teenage boy fell in front of them.

"You okay sir?" Asked Jade.

The teen looks up at them and quickly gets to his feet. He brushes the snow off his clothes.

"Sorry."

He then walked off, Rike watched him with a curious look on his face.

"You can put me down you know." Jade said crossing her arms.

"Oops, sorry."

Rike and Jade continued to look around, Shane on the other hand couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked at every bodies face as he walked. He then bumped into someone.

"Watch it kid."

Shane knew that voice.

"Kevin?"

The man looks at Shane and tilts his head.

"Shane? Is that you?"

Shane smiles and nods.

"Long time Kevin. What the hell are you doing up here?"

Kevin rubs his head and chuckles.

"Heh, silly thing you should ask. I'm...uh, on vacation."

"Vacation, up here. You nuts? What about Miami?"

Kevin looks around and sighs.

"Well... it got a little boring down there since Sofia died and all. I've been trying to find you the past twevle years but for some reason I couldn't find you."

Shane puts on a guilty look.

"Ha ah, I can change my looks you know. That's prolly why you couldn't find me."

Kevin punches Shane on the shoulder.

"You ass."

"Dad!"

Kevin and Shane look at Jade, Rike was carrying the tree. Kevin throws a confuse glance at Shane.

"Who this?" Kevin asked pointing at Jade.

"Uncle Kevin you know it's me."

Kevin looks at Jade and smiles.

"I know, just teasing ya. This guy work for ya?"

Rike puts the tree down and sneezes.

"Hey Kevin. The names.."

"Rike, I know. How can I forget the kid that tried to kill Beast?"

"You're friends with Beast too?"

Kevin is confused.

"Friends with Beast? That Tyrant? You nuts? It died twelve years ago."

Shane clears his throat.

"Technically..."

Shane explains everything to Kevin which caused him to scream making everyone in the lot look at him.

"It's still alive?!?!"

"Uncle Kevin, calm down. It's not the end of the world!"

Kevin hyperventilates while Shane is lost in deep thought.

"There's another reason why you're here, isn't there?"

Kevin looks at Shane and sighs again.

"Well, I got word that the government is looking for any survivors of Raccoon to come and add more testament to the incident that Umbrella was involved in."

"Then why are you up here?" Rike asked leaning against the tree, but soon fell over with the tree when it moved on the snow.

"I also got word that Umbrella is looking for you again."

Shane chuckles and Jade giggles.

"They're always looking for me."

"Yes, but they know you're here in New York."

Jade pushes Shane and Kevin.

"Enough boys. It's Christmas, lets go home and get ready. You are also coming with us Uncle Kevin."

Jade then walked over to the tree and drags it back the H3, Rike looks up at Kevin and Shane.

"Let's go. It's getting colder."

They all soon left the lot and headed back to the apartment. Rike and Jade took the stairs as Shane and Kevin took the elevator.

"I hate this!" Rike complained.

"It's best for you health, after all Rike, you're out of shape." Jade teased.

"But why do I have to carry all this!?"

Jade looks down at him and points to herself.

"I'm just a kid and I don't have a lot of strength. You are a grown man and have plenty of muscle so keep moving."

Rike shook his head and complained in Spanish all the way to the room. Soon they had everything laid out and Jade got to work fixing the tree while Shane showed Kevin around.

"Dude, the couch is mine." Rike said plopping down on it.

"Kevin has his own bed Rike." Shane said pulling the backing out of the couch. It folds out into a bed.

Rike mumbles in Spanish again.

"Rike I know what you are saying and it's not nice." Jade said peeking around the decorated Christmas tree.

Hours later they had everything ready, gifts under the tree, dinner ready and Shane was expecting on more guest, Beast. Soon a knock at the door sent Jade running to it, she opens it to see Beast holding a big red cotton bag like Santa uses. She lets him in and Kevin stares at Beast.

"Beast you remember Kevin?" Shane asked.

"Of course. He helped you escape with Rike's help. Kevin, for that I am thankful."

"Phtt. Whatever, let's eat."

After eating and Beast putting Jade to bed, the boys hanged out and chat for thirty minutes to catch up on what they missed and soon enough they all went to bed. Morning came and Jade was yelling her head off.

"Get up!!"

Rike rolled onto his side and soon fell off the couch to the floor.

"Ouch..."

Jade comes running into the room and starts bouncing on the couch, doing flips and spins. Beast soon caught her as Shane came out yawning. Rike rubs his head and sits up.

"I can't see how you can live alone with a kid."

Shane looks at Rike and points to Beast.

"I have help you know."

Beast sets Jade down and she ran to Kevin. He was in a very deep sleep and mumbling something.

"...Man eating plant...ax murder..."

Jade giggles silently and gets close to Kevin's ear. She makes her voice deep.

"Kevin, wake up."

"Mark? ...what now?"

"Get up soldier before I cap your butt!"

Kevin opens his eyes and sees Jade smiling at him.

"You got that officer?" She said in that deep voice.

"Nice try Jade."

Jade shrugs and runs to the tree. She looks at all the presents and then tosses them to everyone.

"Rike, dad, dad, dad, me, me, me, Kevin, huh? Beast you have one, two,...! six gifts under here!"

She tosses all of Beast's gifts to him and she then whistled.

"Open!"

They open their gifts. Clothes, shoes, gloves, coats, health items, books, toys, games, pillows, and weapons.

"I got a knife. That's it?" Rike hangs his head.

Beast taps Rike on the shoulder handing him a big and long gift. Rike takes it and shakes it.

"It's from Santa." Beast said with a grin.

Rike rips off the fancy ribbons and the wrapping paper to behold what he asked for Christmas, that high grade, high class, crossbow with special features. Rike yells in joy and hugs his new crossbow. Another gift hits the floor and Rike looks at it and read the tag.

'To Rike, that's you.'

Rike puts his new crossbow down and opens the box to find arrows for the crossbow and other trinkets for it.

"Yay!"

"Merry Christmas Rike."

* * *

_Merry Christmas Everyone! Have a blessed day and a good New Year too. Don't drink and drive, be safe this season of joy and happiness. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Please review and don't worry, another character will appear soon, one who suggested him was Shadow or TSS. He's coming so don't worry, heh heh heh. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Mr Death On A Mission

_Theory of a live man_

Agent HUNK, a.k.a. Mr. Death, was sent to New York City by Umbrella. The cold streets and the bitter wind never made any mission fun. But this mission was different from HUNK's other mission, it didn't involve gathering samples, or transporting them. No, he was searching for an escaped Tyrant named: Shane Burns.

The black Umbrella helicopter flew just above the street lights, in and out of buildings. They were searching for T traces. HUNK looked out at the city from the windows on the sliding doors of the chopper. His mask reflected on the window, he sighed a little and figured that this mission will much like the others, him surviving and everyone dying, but there is no outbreak. Maybe this time, his fellow members will survive, how can they die when there is no outbreak?

"Black Angel what's your status?" HUNK asked over the radio.

"_Got very faint traces, not much to follow. The damn cold keeps shifting the traces around."_

"Keep your eyes out for stronger traces."

"_Roger that."_

HUNK looks at his monitors and the scanners, nothing, not a single signal.

"_Report." _A strong Russian voice said over the radio.

"Nothing yet sir."

"_We must find him soon, it's a shame that he didn't die at the asylum. Did you collect the data as ordered?"_

"Someone beat us to it. They made copies of the files and erased them from the hard drive, no traces."

"_Must be 'the others'."_

"Perhaps sir."

"_Keep your eyes peeled. Never under estimate that escaped Tyrant, we need him alive."_

"Yes sir."

HUNK looked at the monitors again, they spent over five hours flying around the city till they found something, it wasn't T it was P, Plaga. The helicopter hovered silently over the person will the Plaga traces. The man slowly walked across the street, HUNK zoomed in on him with one of the cameras, the mans red hat gave him away in the white snow.

"This is HUNK, we found a P carrier."

"_Capture him as well, we need more samples."_

HUNK motioned the pilot to follow the man, HUNK looked at his men in the back of the chopper, they ready their guns and prepare to drop and surround the man. As the man entered a wide ally way, HUNK's men dropped from the chopper and surround the man.

He looked at them all, slowly turning to see them. He chuckles and his left hand twitches.

"I figured Umbrella was looking for me."

One of the men recognizes him.

"Sir, it's Jack Krauser."

HUNK couldn't believe it, he was told Krauser died. Krauser had other plans than to let these guys take him back to Umbrella, Krauser rips off his coat and changes his left arm.

"What the?!"

Krauser runs toward the ones in front of him impaling one and decapitating another. He shields himself from their bullets and slowly walked toward them, he soon leaps into the air and came down on one breaking the man's spine in two. Krauser sweeps the feet out from one and drives his knife into the man's throat. The last of HUNK's men fires till he ran out of ammo, he died with Krauser's 'arm' through his skull. Krauser throws the corpse aside and looks at the chopper, HUNK knew what he was going to do.

"Abort!"

The pilot tries to get out of there but Krauser was too quick, Krauser jumped onto the chopper and took out the rear propeller. He jumps off as the chopper lost control. HUNK clung onto dear life as the chopper soon crashes into a garage unit, Krauser changes his arm back and grabs his coat, he walks off as people soon gather calling the cops and ambulances.

HUNK managed to escape out of the chopper just before it blew up, he staggers from the scene. His left leg was caught in the fling shrapnel. He managed to hide from the cops and was able to even get in radio contact with a chopper near him.

"_It seems you survived again Mr. Death, as usual."_ Said the pilot of the approaching chopper.

"I know, it's not my time to die."

HUNK staggered to the roof of the garage where the chopper landed. He was treated immediately as soon as he got in, they continue their search.

"_Report."_

"Found an old employee, Jack Krauser. He attacked us, he must be working with Wesker."

"_Figured as much. Casualties?"_

"Alpha Zero was all killed."

"_But you."_

"Yes."

"_Good, continue your mission."_

HUNK now knew that his feelings were right, as always. He would be the survivor and his team members would the ones to see death. But he was the best, that's what he told himself. Without a commander with such experience as him, none of these missions would be successful.

* * *

This took me a while to figure out, heh. Please review and thanks for reading! 


	6. Terror In The Streets

_Theory of a live man_

Shane woke up instantly when he heard the explosion as did Rike. Rike in fact fell off the couch hitting his head on the table as he fell.

"Fuck! Ow!"

Shane shook his head and got out of bed, he walked to his bedroom window and looked out, nothing but snow. He soon looks at Jade, she was still sleeping so he snuck into the living/dining/kitchen. Rike was rubbing his head as Shane walked out onto the small deck, Beast was already out there smelling the air and surveying the buildings.

"What happened Beast?" Shane asked.

"A chopper crash, Umbrella agents, Jack Krasuer, and there's a new scent."

Shane showed terror on his face and in his eyes, Umbrella found him again. He shook his head and walked back inside.

"No, not again. How could they have found me?"

Beast walked in and closes the door, he stood at the door as Shane paced the room. Rike looked at him oddly and spoke up.

"Well, it's simple man. Umbrella has developed a device that sniffs out 'T', 'G', 'V' and 'P' traces."

Shane and Beast both give Rike an evil look, Rike holds his hands up in innocence.

"Hey, I'm still a logged member in their data network, I found that they developed it so they can find those carrying any of the three. They developed it mostly to find Albert Wesker."

"Yeah, my father. What's 'G'?"

"The G Virus, the virus Doctor William Birkin developed, it surpasses the Tyrant Virus." Beast answered. "You and I both have it in us as well, Sofia didn't know all the facts. When Birkin was killed, samples of him were collected. Some were stored at the asylum and injected into the patients there. When you came they injected you as well, but since you had the T and Veronica Virus' in you, the G virus improved you much like the other two did."

"Doctor Birkin was a good man. It's sad he injected himself with 'G'. He was a smart man, maybe too smart, much like you Shane. I guess you have two fathers, Wesker and Birkin. Now when I think about it more, it's creepy!" Rike joked.

Jade pushes open the bedroom door and walks into the room still half asleep.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

Shane walks over to her and hugs her.

"Everything's okay. We were just talking and getting ready to back to sleep."

Jade knew her dad but said nothing about the problem so she said something else.

"No sleeping on the job Beast."

Beast smiles and nods his head, Shane carries Jade back to bed and soon came back.

"Listen, we are going to have to find someone who witness what happened out there. We have to be sure they are looking for me, if not then we're cool."

Rike rolls his eyes and looks at the ceiling as he laid back down, Shane loomed over him.

"That means you too, Rike. You'll be helping."

"Oh boy, here I thought I can relax."

Shane ruffles Rike's hair up and looks at Beast.

"You said Jack Krasuer, who is he?"

"... Jack Krasuer, are you sure?" Rike asked, his voice was shaky.

"I know his scent well, he visited the asylum in the disguise as a guard, he visited me often." Beast replied.

"Who is he?" Shane asked again.

"A merciless killer, he's been experimented on and is extremely strong. He joined forces with my uncle, I met him a few times and I was terrified of him, he is sexy looking, err I mean... He is extremely dangerous! Keep away from him." Rike warned as he rubbed his head.

Shane nods his head and yawns.

"We better get to sleep, we got to work tomorrow and Jade has school."

Shane walked back to his room and plopped onto the bed, Rike looked at Beast and Beast looked back.

"I'll keep watch, it's what I do." Beast reassured.

"Right." Rike said pulling the blanket over his head.

Beast looked out the window and soon walked around the room. A bodyguard, loyal and strong.

**-Morning-**

As they prepare to leave, Jade ate breakfast with Beast while Rike finished his shower. Shane soon joined Jade and Beast at the table. Rike walks out and shakes his wet hair, Shane shook his head and continued to eat. Rike joins them and no one talked, soon it was time to leave. As they descend to the garage Jade ran to the H3 and hopped into the back waiting for Rike to join her, soon everyone was in the H3 and Shane drove into the cold snowy streets of New York.

Shane pulled up to the school and helped Jade out, he shares a moment with her. He hugs her for a good long minute and watches her enter the school building unaware that Krasuer was watching.

Krasuer was told that the guy he was looking for had a kid, that's what the papers told him, so he figured he wait at the middle school for a guy with a scar on his head and sure enough he found him. But he had to make sure so he followed close behind them in a taxi. Shane pulled over to the side of the road, the cops were still investigating the crime scene and they had no way to get back there. Beast spots a homeless person standing next to the yellow tape, Beast makes the window to roll down.

"Mister? Hey, mister."

The homeless man looks at him and walks over calmly.

"Yes?"

Rike opens the passenger door and motions the man inside.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Rike said.

"You cops too?"

"FBI agents."

"Finally!" The man gets inside, he reeked badly. "These dang blasted cops won't listen to me. So, what do you want?"

"We'll pay you very well and get you your own place if you help us solve this crime scene." Rike said with his Spanish accent.

"Oh, yes! I will tell what I saw! Okay, where to begin."

"Last night." Beast said calmly looking around as Shane drove off to a nearby café.

"Last night, I lived in that ally way. The cops didn't bother asking me questions. Anyway, there I am, sleeping in my cardboard box when a loud nosie woke me. I looked out to see theses sneaking agents with some kind of symbol. I saw that same symbol a few years ago. Red and white, in the shape of an octagon."

"Umbrella Corporation?" Shane asked.

"Yes! That's them. As I watched them surround this man in a red hat, he was all calm when the Umbrella agents aimed their guns at him, he then attacked. His arm liked transformed into some strange blade. I was terrified as I watched him slay all the agents, he looked up at the sky and I looked too and there was a black helicopter! I never heard it! It was silent! He attacked it too, when it crashed he changed his arm back to normal and walked away. I've haven't seen such carnage since Korea and Vietnam!"

They arrive at the café, Shane parked and they all enter the café, the same café Krauser was in before.

"Would you know him again if you saw him?" Rike asked as he got his coffee.

"Most certainly! I'll never forget that scarred up face."

Beast pulled out a sketch book and a pencil, he and the man sat at a table and Beast drew Krasuer's face. Beast showed it to him.

"Wow, you do draw fast, and yes that's him!"

Rike looks at the picture and his face became pale.

"He's more cut up than he was the last time I saw him. In fact I saw him at the airport!"

The man looks at him and coughs.

"You know this guy, are you going to arrest him?"

"Better, kill him." Beast said coldly.

After spending long two hours in that café talking to the man about what he saw, they got all the detailed information they needed. When they walked outside Shane gave the man over 3,000, he got it from the ATM machine in the café.

Krasuer watched them and followed them by taxi to the apartment that the boys have bought for the man. After dropping the man off they drove to the park and Krasuer to the school yard, there he'll be waiting for Jade.

Hours of waiting in the cold wind, the school lets out. Jade came out and looked around, her father hasn't arrived yet so she went back inside. Half-hour passed and still Shane didn't come so she called him.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad, where are you?"

"_Oh dang, sorry honey. We're at Subway chatting up a storm and lost track of time. I'll be there shortly."_

"Hurry, it's getting boring over here. I need to read new books, I already read all these."

"_Okay, see you in a little."_

Jade looked out into the streets and noticed a man standing next to a tree as the wind blew.

"Must be a homeless."

After a few minutes Jade walked outside and looked around, she spots that H3 coming around the corner. She smiles but soon turned to a frown as that man walked over to her. The first thing she noticed was his scarred face. Jade quickly took defensive.

"May I help you?"

Krasuer knew it was her for she was the last student to leave. He quickly grabs her arm and pulled out his knife as Shane pulled up. Everyone jumps out of the H3.

"Jade!" Shane yelled running toward her only to halt as Krasuer placed his knife on Jade's throat.

Rike looks around as a cop car turns down the road coming toward them, he gets their attention. Krasuer knew that the situation was becoming complicated, he grabs Jade, he tossed her onto his shoulder and leaps to the school roof and disappeared into the blinding snow. Beast held Shane back knowing that if Shane followed that Jade could be killed.

"Officers you have to help us! My friend's kid was just kidnaped at knife point!"

The officers got on the radio, called in back up and did many other things as well. In half an hour Shane was holding Jade's picture in the principle's office as the cops questioned him.

"Do you know the man?" An officer asked.

"I've never seen him before but my friends have. He just took her and ran off into the blinding snow." Shane said holding back his rage. "He had a large knife against her throat, my friend held me back, he knew if I tried to stop that man my daughter would have been killed."

"Do you know what he looked like?" Asked another officer.

"Yes, my friend Bates made a sketch of him and told me if I ever saw the man to watch out." Shane promised Beast that he would call him 'Bates' in the public for a reason.

"Why is that?"

"I heard he was a killer in Spain, he somehow came back to the States. He killed lots of people and got away with it, I even heard he kidnaped another girl but she was rescued by a Government Agent named Leon Kennedy. Please, we have to find her."

"Don't worry." The first cop said.

While Shane was being questioned, Rike and Beast were as well. Rike was hating and liking it at the same time. He was being questioned by young sexy cops.

"Rike ...??" The cop reading Rike's passport was having a hard time trying to read his last name. "Sad... Saddler? Saddler, right? Did I say it right?"

"Aye. Rike Saddler. I come to America to visit my friend plus I'm here on vacation in New York, Capital of the Universe! Heh..." Rike said making it seem like he hardly spoke proper English. He looked at the cops, they were giving him funny looks.

"Now Mr. Saddler, tell us what you - - -"

"No, no, no, no. Don't call me by my last name Señ?or, it reminds me too much of my Uncle Osmund Saddler. Aye, no need to bring him up. Just call me Rike, it sounds hotter!" Rike said grinning.

"Okay, Rike. What did you see."

Rike slumps back in the swivel chair and spins a little.

"As we pulled into the school, Jack grabbed Jade and held a knife to her throat. I saw those two cops coming down the road so I flagged them, when I turned around Jack and Jade were gone. I could tell Shane wanted to go after Jade but I know Jack. He would kill her if Shane tried."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, that's his name. He is a famous killer in Spain, I can't believe he survived, I was told he was killed in a bomb explosion on a near by island."

"You said that you know him, how so."

"I just told you... Well, there is one detail I left out, he used to work for my uncle till he started killing people so I was an acquaintance of his. I only knew his behavior, face and name. That's all, I swear! That body of his is a work of art, he must workout constantly to be that fit!"

The cops talk to each other, in the room across from Rike, Beast was being questioned. They were looking at his Drivers License.

"Michael Bates?"

"Yes?" Beast replied.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a bouncer and part time bodyguard." Beast said calmly.

"Where are you a bouncer?"

"At Night Life."

One of the cops gets on the radio to confirm what Beast said, he soon looks at the other cop and nods his head. Beast shook his head. They asked him the same questions they did to Rike and Shane.

"How do you know Shane?"

"He's my friend and I'm was hired by him to protect him." Beast answered.

"Protect him from what?"

"Thieves, robbers, criminals." Beast answered.

"Why?"

"He works at the bank, he's probably afraid that they might need information out of him since he works there."

"You know Todd, the security guard at the bank did call and tell us that some Government Agent came by with a scarred up face."

Beast listens intently to their whispering.

"Is he on film?"

"Yes."

They look at Beast.

"You're free to go."

Beast left the room and join up with Rike and Shane outside.

"They got a report that Krauser might have been at your bank Shane." Beast said.

"Shit! They must really know I'm here!"

"Shh amigo. Don't want the cops to question you again, do you?"

"No, but we have to find Jade."

_Meanwhile with Jade . . ._

"Let me go you jerk!" Jade yelled hitting Krasuer on the back.

As Krasuer walked Jade kept screaming and yelling, giving him threats that if her dad or her bodyguard catch him that he was dead. Krasuer shook his head as he arrived at the warehouse near Brooklyn Harbor. As he opened the door Jade bit him on the back of the neck and he didn't even flinch as blood ran down his back. He lifts Jade from his back and sat her down on the floor and she bolted to the door only to be halted by him.

"Let me out!"

"No."

Jade began to scream and her scream was very loud, Krasuer grabs Jade by the throat to shut her up which work for a little bit since Wesker walked into the room.

"That's enough Krasuer."

Krasuer lets Jade go, she quickly turned around with a smile on her face, Wesker sounded a bit like Shane.

"Dad? Crap, who are you? Where am I?!" Jade demanded stomping her foot on the ground.

Wesker bends down to her and shakes his head with that famous laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You remind me so much of him."

"You're Wesker, dad told me about you. You're a mean man!"

Wesker smiles at Jade even more, she was trying to scare him or was she complimenting him? Jade then gave Wesker an evil look.

"Should we tie and gag her?" Asked Krasuer.

Jade shot a frightful look at him and then Wesker.

"No need, just lock her in that room we discussed earlier."

"NO!" Jade yelled as she ran from them.

Krasuer and Wesker knew Jade won't be able to leave with all the doors and windows locked and with Umbrella Experiments inside this warehouse, Jade was in total danger.

Jade frantically tried to open every door she came across, she already figured out she was in a warehouse. Jade grabs her cell phone and dials his number.

"Come on, come on."

She looks around as she hid behind some giant metal containers.

"_Jade?"_

"Dad." Jade whispered. "I'm okay, Wesker is here."

"_Wesker?! Jade, where are you?"_

"In a warehouse, I guess near a harbor or a factory."

Jade's cell phone was ripped from her hands by Wesker.

"_Jade? Are you there."_

Wesker covers Jade's mouth and speaks into the phone.

"Is this Shane? Well hello, Shane."

_On the other end of the phone. . ._

Shane's eye open widely and panic along with anger appeared.

"Is she hurt?"

"_No. She's your splitting image as well as mine."_

"If you even scratch her I'll break your bones."

_Other end . . . _

Krasuer remembers hearing those words from Leon, when he threaten Salazar.

"We shall see." Wesker said hanging up.


End file.
